


I'll Stand By You

by China_Rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Rose/pseuds/China_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes having a brother. Drabble prompt was friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand By You

“Sam what are you doing?”

“Standing next to you.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“What you five or something?”

“Come on Sam. You’re being strange.”

“’What cant I be near my brother?”

“Near yes. On top of no. Now back off Sasquatch.

“But Deannnnn!”

“Stop whining.”

“I miss you when you’re not around.”

“I was in the bathroom.”

“Your point?”

“I haven’t gone anywhere; don’t intend to go anywhere…”

“If you did you’d take me with you right?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No!”

“Well I guess you could tag along.”

“Because I’m your best friend.”

“…And my brother.”

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”


End file.
